utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Nezumiro Harmonia
Supplemental Information Hair/Fur color: Black(Human Mode), Blue(BeastMan Mode / Cat Form) Headgear: -'' '' Eye color: Fuchsia (FF00FF) / Royal Blue (0000FF) Headphones: - Dress/Outfit: A orange/blue uniform. Nationality/Race: Malaysian / Sarawakian Cat Type: 'Hybrid (Half Human, Half Cat) '''Fav. Phase: ' "Slow & Steady, Wins the race" '''Voicebank & Character Origin Build from different subject and combination of data. Voice, Character, Personality & Genre. N voicebank originally created from the subject'' FP104-Computer Application Software (Mdm. Faridah class). By Default the voicebank usage are limited to the Vowels combination to form a specific word. N Character are created from the subject 'FP204-Digital Media (Mdm. Tan Phei Yee class)'. The first design are the "Blue Tiger" then the design are change to the "Blue Cat" .The utauloid N kemono form are re-created from the Blue Cat in the Flash Animation. The character are use again in the JTMK (Department of Information Technology) Summary THe first utauloid build at Kuching Polytechnic (Polycats) The 'N' name was rebuild from the owner nickname (N/Nn). On 24 May 2014, N database was moved to new server since his owner are no longer at Polycats to do maintenance for his system. N was split by 2 form which is Human form and Beast form (furry/kemono). Their model '0916' was embedded on the right arm for the human form and left are for the beast form. An AI program that designed to interact with Human-Computer to do a specific task based on hardware device such as Camera and Microphone. Build using C programming language & Prolog programming language. As for the program faulty, N can't do a reasoning due to the C programming language that lack of advance boolean expression. Singing synthesizer are build together in this program. Voice Configuration & Voicebank Link The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. ''Voicebank only : '' ''Humanized Form (Polycats CV - upd- 18/June/14) : Here BeastMan Form (Polycats CV) : Here BeastMan Form (Indipendent ACT1.4 / Cat Voicebank) : (Become his younger brother VB : Arzane) It is neccesary to use " L40Y0H15P100 " at the utau rendering option to tune up his voice. For his software user can use the Metronome with Semiquaver to prevent the Left-hand pizzicato note appear when he singing. Terms of Use Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met: 1. Redistributions of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer. 2. Redistributions in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution. 3. User are freely to use but not to edit his voice parts. Fanarts and Software design suggestion are fully approved as long it doesn't change any parts of his body. Polycats N voicebank are tied with his software and protected by GNU General Public License for the Open Source project. Harmonious N is a registered trademark of Polycats N. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. This character is Copyright © Polycats N and Nazirul Haziq, and is licensed under a : Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial 3.0 Malaysia License Voice Info For those who using the developed software, please don't change any of the default setting. Changing it will lead the program to stop working. Demo with 2 Different VB Category:UTAUloids Category:FURloids Category:ANIMAloids Category:Computerloid Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:Sarawakian UTAUloid Category:Malaysian UTAUloid Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:Cat UTAU Category:Furry UTAU Category:UTAU voicebanks Category:Slide Form UTAUloid Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Hiragana Voicebank Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Male Voicer Category:CV